Kiss the Girl
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: ¿Te pasa algo Ron? había preguntado ella, preocupada, entornando sus hermosos ojos miel. Vamos Ron, pensó él,déjate de tonterías y bésala ya RHr


**Hola!!! Pues hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente de lo que usualmente escribo. Así que hoy, mientras oía la canción Kiss the Girl de Ashley Tisdale, vino a mi mente esta historia. ¿El Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Simplemente empecé a escribir sin parar, sin pensar en una pareja en específico o en una trama y cuando paré, esto fue el resultado.**

**Nota: Lo que está en comillas y letra normal son pensamientos de Ron. Lo que está en comillas y cursiva son fragmentos de texto.**

**Así que espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews y nos vemos abajo!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kiss the Girl **

Acaba de llegar de el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch. Todavía traía puesto el uniforme, que estaba lleno de barro, producto del fuerte e increíble temporal de lluvias que se había venido ese año, y aparte, estaba todo sudado. No había tenido tiempo de bañarse ni cambiarse por culpa de un pequeño problemita que había tenido con Peakes.

Es que ese insignificante enano se había metido con él. Tan sólo por que había confundido una bludger con la quaffle cuando las dos habían volado al mismo tiempo hacia el, y el había atrapado la bludger, dejando que la gran bola roja se colara limpiamente por el aro central de gol. Y sí, había tenido que reconocer, (a regañadientes, claro) que había sido un mero error de principiante, pero es que Demelza y Coote habían lanzado las pelotas hacia el al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué quería ese enano que el hiciera? Además, era de noche. Y todo el mundo sabe que en la noche la visibilidad no es buena.

Así que cuando Peakes se burló de él, Ron se le había echado encima, rojo de furia. Pero Harry los vió y castigó a ambos a pulir y encerar todas las escobas del equipo para el partido que tenían la próxima semana con Slytherin. Pues bien, cuando por fin acabaron de pulir y encerar las escobas, y se disponían a tomar una calientita y reparadora ducha, apareció la Señora Hooch, y, sin haber oído nada ni admitido explicaciones mandó a los dos a la Sala Común, en un tono que no admitía excusa alguna.

De modo que Ron no había podido probar bocado desde la tarde y eso lo tenía molesto. Aún más que cuando Peakes se había burlado de el. Caminó deprisa, sin ir pensando en algún destino fijo, dejando atrás al pequeño golpeador, que no pudo seguirle el paso a causa de su corta estatura. Y así, con mil y un cosas en la mente, de pronto se vió parado frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que daba acceso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Contraseña? Pidió la Señora, mientras intentaba esconder de la vista del pelirrojo, un pequeño altero de cajas de calderos de licor, que se encontraban en el piso de su cuadro.

"Maldita sea… se me ha olvidado. Y la han cambiado justo esta mañana…Piensa Ron… Piensa…"

-¿Me dirás la contraseña o tendré que esperar hasta que alguien venga y puedas pasar junto con el?

-¡No! No… ya… ya la recuerdo- respondió Ron, mirando las cajitas de calderos de licor a los pies de la Señora Gorda y pensando que lo había comparado con Neville, que siempre olvidaba las contraseñas.- Botella de Jerez.

-Mu…muy bi… bien- dijo la Señora, en medio de una hilera de hipidos que no fue capaz de contener, haciendose a un lado para dejar pasar al chico.

Cuando Ron entró, la Sala Común estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos alumnos de quinto, quienes platicaban en un sillón junto a la ventana, por la que en estos momentos se podía observar a los árboles tambalearse a causa de la impresionante lluvia que estaba cayendo allá afuera, y Harry y Hermione, que reían sentados en dos mullidas butacas junto a la chimenea. Fue hacia ellos y se dejó caer abatido en una butaca al lado de Hermione.

-Buenas Noches- les dijo, cerrando los ojos cómo si estuviera muy cansado.

-Buenas…- se disponía a contestar la chica, cuando de repente le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada al pelirrojo- ¡RON...!

-¿Y ahora que pasa Hermione?- dijo Ron, con el ceño fruncido y gesto de fastidio- Ya sé que estoy embarrado de lodo y que no….

-¡NO!- volvió a exclamar Hermione- no… es que… TE HAS SENTADO ENCIMA DE NUESTRAS REDACCIONES DE POCIONES!

-¡QUE!- gritó esta vez el chico, parándose de la butaca de un salto. Y, en efecto, en el asiento de la silla se encontraban dos sucios y largos pergaminos manchados de barro.- Mierda…

-Oh no…- murmuraba la chica, parándose y evaluando los daños de los dos pergaminos que tenía en las manos- Se han arruinado Harry…

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Harry, con cara de asustado- no se pueden haber arruinado… debe de haber algo que… no quiero hacerlo otra vez.

-Pues me temo que eso es lo que vamos a tener que hacer- le dijo Hermione, resignada, haciendo bola los dos pergaminos y arrojándolos a la basura- Y será mejor que empecemos ya, si no queremos pasar toda la noche aquí.

-Vamos, que no es tan grave- murmuró Ron, sacando los pergaminos hechos bola de la basura y dirigiéndoles mirada evaluadora.- Yo pienso que con una simple sacudida de la varita se le quitan los manchones…

-No Ron- respondió Harry, levantando la vista de su nueva redacción y de su libro abierto de nuevo para dirigirla hacia los ojos de su amigo- ese hechizo sólo quita los manchones de tinta y equivocaciones, no de barro, chocolate o todas esas cosas… además, ya sabes cómo es Snape, antes de aceptarnos un trabajo así, le quita cincuenta puntos a Slytherin.

-Bien…en ese caso, pueden ayudarme a hacer mi redacción sobre el acónito para Snape,- dijo Ron, sacando plumas, pergamino y libro de su mochila y sentándose en medio de Harry y Hermione- por que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se hace-añadió en voz baja, comenzando a escribir el título…

_Media hora más tarde… _

"_Y el acónito es una planta muy utilizada es pociones_..."

"Maldita Hooch, tenías que llegar, tengo tanta hambre…"

"_es muy difícil de conseguir, dada su extrañeza y que sólo crece en determinados bosques encantados…"_

"…encantado estaría yo ahora, si estuviera comiendo una rebanada de tarta de melaza…"

"_y hay que extraer cuidadosamente su jugo, por su densa concentración…"_

"…concentración… eso es…¡vamos Ron, concéntrate!

_Quince minutos después…_

-Harry…

-hum…

-¿Me dejarías ver las razones por las que también se le dio el termino de luparia al áconito?

-Toma, aquí están…

-Gracias…

_10 minutos más tarde…_

-¡Acabé!- exclamo Hermione, triunfante y con los ojos rojos de tanto leer.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Harry, a quien los lentes le habían resbalado casi hasta la punta de la nariz.- A mí todavía me falta la conclusión final…

-¡¿La conclusión final?!- se alarmó Ron.- Yo apenas voy en las propiedades del acónito.

-Hermione, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo a mi concusión final?- pidió Harry, mirando suplicante a su amiga.

-Claro… pásamela y te la reviso.

-Pero no taches nada, por favor, que tengo demasiado sueño y no quiero volver a pasar todo…

-Pues no hay necesidad de que tache nada- respondió Hermione, levantando la vista de la redacción de Harry - porque casi todo está bien. Excepto en esta parte- continuó la chica, mostrándole a Harry dónde se encontraba mal,- dónde pone: _"y el acónito es una planta que se encuentra en determinados bosques entintados…" _Es encantados Harry, no entintados.- concluyó, dando una sacudida de la varita y corrigiendo la palabra mal escrita. - Aquí tienes.

-Mil gracias Hermione- respondió Harry, aliviado, tomando su redacción. - Eres un ángel.

Y, automáticamente Ron, al oír la palabra ángel, se volvió para mirar a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿me puedes ayudar en esta parte por favor?- pidió Ron.

-Ajá- respondió la chica, acercando más su butaca a la del pelirrojo para poder ver mejor su redacción- _"el acónito es una planta color miel…"_

"Por Dios Hermione, aléjate un poco y no me hagas pensar cosas que no quiero pensar…"

_-"…y se dice que produce sarpullido y sudores a quien lo ingiere"_

"Sudores los que me estás provocando tu a mí Hermione… Quien hubiera dicho que tenías tan bonita cara, ahora que te observo de cerca… que ganas de besarte…"

-Mira Ron, creo que en general, está muy bien, pero un poco floja…

"y esos ojos miel… jamás habría dicho que fueran tan expresivos…. Y esa boca Hermy…. que ganas de besarte…"

-¿Ron? ¿Me estás escuchando?

"Merlín Hermione, que boca tienes… tan roja… tan carnosa… Quien hubiera dicho que fueras tan bonita…"

-¿Te pasa algo Ron?- Preguntó Hermione, asustada, entornando sus hermosos ojos miel.

"Vamos Ron, déjate de tonterías y bésala ya"

Y así, sin importarle que los alumnos de quinto se le quedaran viendo raro por besar a la prefecta perfecta, la cara de sorpresa que puso Harry, que estuviera embarrando la cara de su chica con el poco barro que aún quedaba en sus grandes y varoniles manos, que probablemente ella lo abofeteara cuando por fin se separaran, que estaba poniendo fin a años de leal amistad por dejar salir sus sentimientos al fin. Siguió besando a Hermione cómo probablemente jamás lo haría de nuevo con una chica. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía ya, la perdería. Y él no quería perder al amor de su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Estoy tan contenta!!!! Es el primer Ron/Hermione que hago!!! Me ha salido así, solamente así. Me puesto a escribir en medio de clase de Filosofía, esperando que el maestro no se de cuenta. Espero que haya valido la pena no atender a mi asesor. Decírmelo en un review, no sean malos, que al fin y al cabo, sólo tienen que apretar Go! Dejar un mensaje sobre si les gustó o no la historia y me hacen feliz!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Bueno, que ya está bien de darles la lata. Pero no se olviden de dejarme review!**

**Besos**

_**Natalia**_


End file.
